


Concrete Walls and Cramped Spaces

by GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse



Series: Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse/pseuds/GlowingCoilsOfTheUniverse
Summary: Poems inspired by my dorm room and the things surrounding it





	1. Things Take Time

I saw the stars but not the sky   
As I looked out my window last night   
Hopes and dreams, distant and free  
With no framework, no plan, to support them   
As I looked out my window last night   
I felt lost 

I see a dark and empty void   
As I look out of my window tonight   
Crushed hopes and broken dreams   
With lights no longer shining   
As I look out my window tonight   
I feel hopeless 

I'll see vast skies and shining stars   
When I look out my window one night   
A backslash of color dotted with lights   
A mural of my own creation  
As I'll look out my window one night   
I'll feel peace


	2. Space

Cramped spaces   
And thin walls  
I can hear the girl next to me cry   
And the girl next to me fuck  
Yet, here I am  
Trapped in-between  
Pure sorrow and pure bliss  
Existing for none but for all   
In a cramped space   
With thin walls  
And housing issued furniture   
In my own space, that does not feel mine  
Surrounded by people I do not know, but do


	3. Pile of Notebooks

There is a pile of notebooks on my desk  
Untouched and undisturbed   
Layered with dust as old as I am  
And as empty and soulless as me   
One day I will use these notebooks   
For a class that will serve of no use to me   
And it will be filled of false hopes and useless information   
It will exist only when it is needed, and then it will return to a different pile   
Of the same untouched notebooks   
Covered in the same dust   
Searching for their purpose in a world that doesn't need them


	4. Moving Out

Packing up my life  
In small boxes and canvas bags   
One trip, after another, and another   
Until it's all gone  
Until my walls are bare, and my drawers are empty   
Looking into my empty room  
I feel lost   
I know I should feel joy, for college is terrible   
And going home means warm meal's, and fresh towels   
But this place has been my home  
It is seen me at my worst   
Curled up in a ball  
Sobbing and wishing I had to guts to take the pills in my drawer and end it all  
But it has also seen me at my best  
Laughing with my friends  
Huddled up in a warm blanket with pizza and horror movies   
But now it is empty  
And so am I


	5. Alcohol

I used to drink during special occasions  
At Christmas   
And Birthdays  
On days when a drink, wasn't a cry for help but a way to celebrate   
Yet at parties here, they drink to not have fun  
But to cover up their sorrows  
And their stressors   
To ignore their 2.0 GPA, and the gnawing feeling that they will never succeed 

When I was a child, alcohol seemed magical and out of reach   
Yet now, it feels like something I need   
To get through finals  
To get through class  
To get through life   
To make me feel like I am more than my flaws  
More than my grades  
More than my professors tell me I am


End file.
